darkspyro_accurate_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
SolemnWhisper
SolemnWhisper is a returning user called Lemmingluv that had asked to get banned from darkSpyro earlier on. She first found darkSpyro because of the Dragon Generator, and decided to join the site because it looked a fun place to her. Lemmingluv didn't even realize that there was a forum until after she had created an account. It never crossed her mind that she would end up using darkSpyro almost every single day in the future. Lemmingluv joined at the time when religion wars were numerous on darkSpyro. She eventually joined in on the arguments, for an extended period of time, after which CAV issued "the challenge" for users to stop replying to what was being brought up in topics discussing religion. As time went on Lemmingluv wasn't entirely fitting in with others, since there were younger people who were more mature than her. The only place she could call people her friends in was in the roleplaying section, after discovering that she was not half bad at roleplaying. She later engaged in friendly banter with Skorpion in the Forum Games, and would occasionally post in Stuff and Nonsense. People weren't really fond of Lemmingluv because she was very "extreme" at times and she didn't capitalize any of her sentences. Their dislike for her was also fueled when someone found a post on a friend’s deviantArt journal about her bashing some of the users in DarkSpyro. She started making friends in Stuff and Nonsense shortly before getting a Skype account, and asked to join in the group. Not long later, Skorpion, Prysom, and Spyrocynderfan77 were banned from the site, and Lemmingluv's friendship with Spyrobaro and sonicbrawler182 improved. Sometime afterwards, BigBoom and Greeny(TheAceOfBreath) joined darkSpyro, and she got acquainted with them. Not much happened between then and what led to her being banned, other than a falling out between her and sonicbrawler. Lemmingluv started growing a little distant and getting fed up with things. She then finally snapped after something Coocie2 said to her, and posted a complaint in the Leaving/Returning Thread. Lemmingluv tried to leave, but Spyrobaro was so upset about it that she kept coming back for her. Things improved at first, but then they took a turn for the worse and Lemmingluv figured it would be best if she asked dark52 to get her a permanent ban from the site. After missing everyone and feeling terrible for ragequitting from the Skype group, she made a new account, SolemnWhisper, and lurked darkSpyro for a while before starting to post again. Sonicbrawler182 eventually recognized her true identity, and after multiple users started to see through her masquerade as well, SolemnWhisper decided it was best to reveal her true identity to the forum. SolemnWhisper/Lemmingluv finds darkSpyro to be a "pretty good site", and a nice escape from reality. She still thinks there are problems with it, but she is certain things will find their way in the end. SolemnWhisper finds herself to be a "lower-end" user, though she has made many friends during her activity. Category:Users